


Как завоевать оборотня за пять простых... А вообще, оборотня не так-то просто завоевать.

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пытается охмурить Дерека, а тот упорно этого не замечает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как завоевать оборотня за пять простых... А вообще, оборотня не так-то просто завоевать.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Woo a Sourwolf in Five Easy...Okay, So Maybe Sourwolves Can't Be Easily Wooed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623987) by [thecheekydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon). 



Вообще-то печеньки должны были стать знаком внимания, ведь все любят шоколад! Стайлз рассудил, что путь к сердцу оборотня наверняка  лежит через желудок, а сладости – путь самый верный, ведь после них не нужно выковыривать из зубов клочки кроличьей шерсти. Именно так мама завоевала его отца. Печеньками, то есть, а не кроликами. Откуда мог Стайлз знать, что на этой чертовой планете только у одного оборотня есть аллергия на арахис? У оборотней вообще не должно быть аллергии, правда же?

Именно это он и сказал Айзеку, когда приехал в дом Хейлов, надеясь услышать восторженные отзывы о печенье, испеченном по секретному рецепту его бабушки. Секретом, конечно, были мелко нарезанные орешки, добавленные в тесто. Но вместо од его кулинарным талантам, он обнаружил, что Дерек заперся в своей спальне и отказывается выходить.

Айзек лишь пожал плечами:

– Дерек сказал, что это генетическое отклонение.

– Все ведь не так плохо, да? – не унимался Сталйз. – Оборотни умеют исцеляться, даже если у них аллергия.

Айзек снова неопределенно пожал плечами, и Стайлз мысленно сделал пометку поговорить со Скоттом: эти двое слишком много времени проводили вместе, даже жесты стали похожими.

– Я бы не советовал к нему соваться, – предупредил его Лейхи, но Стайлз храбро направился наверх, в спальню Дерека.

Шумно выдохнув на пороге, Стайлз толкнул дверь и вошел в логово обиженного волка. В самом деле, не могло же все быть _настолько_ плохо? Он подошел к матрасу в углу комнаты, где лежал, закутавшись в одеяло, Дерек Хейл.

– Проваливай, – пробурчал тот из своего кокона.

Стайлз виновато вздохнул.

– Да ладно тебе Дерек, уверен, все не так страшно, – он упрямо потянул за край одеяла, – ты уже, наверное, почти залечился. Не веди себя как ребе… Твою мать! – Стайлз отпрянул назад и чуть не свалился, потеряв равноесие. – Это же гребанные волдыри! – воскликнул Стайлз, не в силах отвести от Дерека глаз. – Большие, огромные, гигантские, по всему лицу!

Дерек грозно что-то пробубнил и снова натянул на голову одеяло. Стайлз намек понял и осторожно попятился назад. В коридоре, засунув руки в карманы и прислонившись к стене, его ждал Айзек.

– Чувак, – ошарашенно произнес Стайлз, – Дерек весь покрылся волдырями, – он взволнованно взмахнул руками. – Серьезно, такими большими, страшными волчьими волдырями!

– Говорил же тебе ­– не суйся, – Айзек с укором поцокал языком, заслужив удивленный взгляд Стайлза.

Ах да, чего тут удивляться, он ведь вывел из строя его альфу… арахисом.

Нужно было все-таки принести кролика.

\---

Стайлз уже однажды записывал сборник с музыкой – для Лидии. Им было по двенадцать, и он только начал осознавать свою влюбленность в клубничную блондинку/богиню. На диске были записаны все самые любимые песни Стайлза, в основном отстойных инди-групп с непонятным текстом и почти отсутствующим смыслом. Лидии CD, конечно, не понравился, но она хотя бы послушала первые несколько треков.

– О, смотри-ка, что это? – Стайлз изобразил удивление, схватив лежащий на консоли Камаро CD.

Тот нахмурено глянул на диск в руках парня, и пожал плечами, не имея ни малейшего понятия, откуда он здесь. Да и как ему знать, это ведь Стайлз с его опупенной хитростью протащил сюда диск.

– Включай, – как всегда немногословно ответил Дерек, выезжая с обочины и вливаясь в поток машин.

Стайлз сделал, как ему велено, затолкал диск в щель проигрывателя. Успешно прикрыв рвущийся наружу нервный смешок кашлем, он откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Он ожидал услышать ‘This Charming Man’ группы Death Cab For Cutie’s – песню с глубоким смыслом, выбранную, чтобы открывать сборник. Вместо этого раздался ужасный скрежет и визг, которого Стайлз совершенно точно не записывал.

– С ним что-то не так, – безэмоционально произнес Дерек, покосившись на плейер. –  Вытащи диск.

Стайлз нажал на кнопку, послышалось жужжание механизма, но диск не появился. Он нажал еще раз – ничего кроме скрипа и визга. Очевидно, диск застрял.

Стайлз снова потянулся к кнопке, но Дерек раздраженно шлепнул его по ладони и заехал кулаком по кнопке. Диск вылетел из проигрывателя, как демон, изгнанный из тела человека, приземлившись на консоль прямо между ними. Прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, Дерек схватил CD и с хрустом сдавил его в руке, опустил окно и вышвырнул осколки на дорогу.

Стайлз уставился на него, раскрыв рот.

– Как мило, ты мусоришь, – с порицанием произнес он. – Отныне я буду звать тебя грязный волк.

Рычание.

– Это вовсе круто, чувак.

Снова рычание.

– Знаешь, что мне следует сделать? Пожаловаться на тебя, – не унимался Стайлз. Он запихнул руку в карман и вытащил телефон. – Считай, что это мой гражданский долг, – он начал наугад набирать номер, скорее всего, не являющийся номером горячей линии «Сообщи о мусоре», – а вы знаете, он мусо…

Мобильник Стайлза полетел в окно. Он вновь удивленно раскрыл рот, распахнул глаза и был не в силах говорить целую минуту. А все из-за гребанных оборотней с их ужасными склонностями.

– Знаешь, у тебя серьезные проблемы с обузданием гнева, – Стайлз, рассержено пыхтя, скрестил руки на груди.

Дерек поднял бровь.

– И говоря «проблемы с обузданием гнева» я имею в виду, как у Теда Банди [1].

Бровь приподнялась еще выше.

– Ты точно купишь мне новый телефон, – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в твердый, великолепно накачанный бицепс Дерека. За этот месяц это был уже третий мобильник, встретивший свой конец. Отец его убьет.

Дерек снова сердито свел брови.

После этого поездка к дому Хейлов продолжалась в полной тишине. Стайлз, правда, все это время вел внутренний диалог, состоящий в основном из матов, на тему хмурых ворчливых оборотней и порушенных планов.

\---

Три веб-сайта с инструкциями, четыре обучающих видео на YouTube, двадцать шесть часов практики и что в итоге? Его оригами-волк был разрушен в долю секунды задницей Бойда, когда тот запрыгнул на обгоревший, но все еще целый кухонный стол в доме Хейлов, держа в обеих руках по куску пиццы.

С каких пор жизнь Стайлза стала катастрофой?

Он все еще размышлял над этим философским вопросом, когда Дерек подошел к столу и сгреб весь мусор и крошки вместе с расплющенным оригами Стайлза в мусорную корзину. Стайлз при этом даже не поморщился, что явно говорил о его полном принятии своей жизни-катастрофы.

\---

– Где твои коньки?

Дерек озадаченно поднял бровь.

– Какие коньки?

– Ну… – Стайлз обвел рукой ледовый каток у себя за спиной, – для катания.

Дерек подозрительно прищурил глаза.

– Ты прислал смс, что все встречаются на катке для собрания стаи, – он посмотрел вокруг, – и где же они?

– Ах, ну да, – вздохнул Стайлз, – не смогли прийти, – соврал он, и глазом не моргнув. Как хорошо, что благодаря длительной практике в этом деле, Стайлз мог врать, не выдавая себя физическими реакциями вроде пульса. Ему даже захотелось, чтобы его проверили на детекторе лжи: он бы точно победил машину.

Дерек взглянул на него, и Стайлз мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот не начал снова строить из себя подозрительного волка.

– То есть собрания не будет? Отлично, значит, я могу пойти домой и…

– Как домой? – этот пункт в плане Стайлза отсутствовал. – Зачем? Точить когти и тренировать свой рык, или чем там еще занимаются альфы в свободное время? Нет, Дерек, – уверенно произнес он, – раз уж ты все равно здесь, можешь покататься… ну… со мной.

Стайлз изо всех сил постарался не сглатывать и не дышать, пока Дерек пристально разглядывал его несколько долгих секунд. И он уж точно не выдохнул с облегчением, когда Хейл ответил: «Почему бы и нет». Они арендовали пару коньков для Дерека и вышли на лед, где кроме них, к радости Стайлза, было всего около дюжины человек.

И план снова в действии.

Стайлз был не уверен, чего ожидал от Дерека, но точно не _этого_. С грацией неуклюжего олененка он то и дело взмахивал руками, терял равновесие и падал, чередуя одно с другим.

Вот это да! А Стайлз-то думал, что Дерек хорош во всем. Видимо приглашать оборотня на каток тоже было плохой идеей.

– Ну как можно не уметь кататься на коньках? – с недоверием спросил Стайлз. Он уводил избитого и, хвала небесам, уже заживающего Дерека с катка, ради его безопасности, а главное, безопасности окружающих.

Дерек угрожающе зарычал и отпихнул от себя Стайлза, усаживаясь на скамейку.

– Раньше мне это как-то не требовалось, – выдавил он сквозь зубы. Еще чуть-чуть и из ушей пойдет пар.

Словно чтобы подтвердить, насколько он смущен и разгневан, Дерек стащил коньки и довольно драматично швырнул их в деревянные стенки катка, где они и застряли лезвиями.

Стайлз громко взвизгнул и нахмурился.

– Супер, теперь я не получу обратно свой залог, – сухо заметил он.

Дерек угрожающе уставился на него, сверкая своими альфа-глазами и рявкнул:

– Стайлз, просто принеси мне ботинки.

\---

Стайлз пригласил Дерека к себе под почти правдивым предлогом того, что ему нужно рассказать очень важную информацию о лесных фейри, о которых он прочитал, наугад щелкая на ссылки в Википедии. Нужно ли говорить, какая интересная у Стайлза была за жизнь, если он развлекался тем, что читал случайные статьи в Википедии.

Именно поэтому Дерек сейчас находился у него в комнате, на кровати, и слушал возбужденно размахивающего руками Стайлза. Живая жестикуляция была для него обычным делом, и Стайлз использовал ее как отвлекающий маневр, подкатываясь на своем компьютерном кресле все ближе и ближе.

Решив, что лучше всего будет застать Дерека врасплох, Стайлз вдруг замер на середине предложения и дернулся вперед. Взгляд был сфокусирован на цели – губах Дерека – до которой оставалось всего полметра.

И как раз когда Стайлз метнулся, чтобы сорвать свой приз, Дерек вдруг отклонился назад. Стайлз, конечно же, упал, неуклюже приземлившись носом в ковер.

Он быстро вскочил на ноги.

– Ты что, издеваешься? – взвыл Стайлз, ероша свои волосы. Дерек уставился на него, ничего не понимая, явно озадаченный внезапной неуклюжестью парня. Стайлз в отчаяние хлопнул себя по лбу. – Знаешь что? Я сдаюсь! Тебя, – он ткнул пальцем в  Дерека, – вообще невозможно завоевать!

– Чего? – Дерек непонимающе нахмурился.

– Завоевать, Дерек! – Стайлз почти кричал. – Снискать расположения с целью завести романтические отношения, – отчеканил Стайлз. Не потому, что думал, что Дерек не знает значения слова «завоевать», а потому, что был окончательно разочарован и расстроен. – Печенье, CD с песнями, оригами-волк, каток, это… – он взметнул руки, выражаю всю глубину своего раздражения, – Все закончилось полным провалом.

– О, так вот что это было, – произнес Дерек, вставая и роясь в  своем кармане. Он достал и разгладил помятого бумажного волка. – Оригами?

Дерек выглядел заинтересованным и даже впечатленным. Если бы Стайлз на секунду перестал горевать о том, как все его планы по завоеванию одного хмурого волка завершились неудачей, он смог бы оценить тот факт, что Дерек сохранил бумажного волка. Но вместо этого парень только тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам.

Из горла вырвался испуганный писк, когда Дерек обхватил его одной рукой за талию и подтянул ближе. Он прижал Стайлза к себе, положил ладонь на его загривок и поцеловал.

От мягкого, неторопливого и теплого поцелуя по спине Стайлза побежали мурашки, а остальные части тела сосредоточилось на одном желании.

– Нужно было сделать так с самого начала, – произнес Дерек, когда отстранился, чтобы Стайлз мог восстановить дыхание. Он все еще был поражен и удивлен, но вместо обычной хмурости на лице появилось возбуждение. – Вместо того, чтобы пытаться отравить меня арахисом…

– Это рецепт моей бабули! – со вздохом попытался оправдаться Стайлз. – И вообще у оборотней не бывает аллергии.

– Это генетическое отклонение, – проворчал Дерек.

Стайлз хотел подшутить над ним, но вспомнил свои ночные кошмары о тех волдырях.

– В следующий раз предупреди меня, ладно? Потому что твое лицо в тот раз… – Стайлз поежился от одной мысли.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся и протянул Стайлзу бедного оригами-волка.

– Сделаешь мне еще одного? – он взглянул на Стайлза из-под ресниц, и у того задрожали коленки от его взгляда.

Он кашлянул и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Это займет у меня часов десять, но конечно сделаю, – согласился Стайлз. Он все равно добавил видео с инструкциями в закладки, у него точно получится новый волк.

– А того CD у тебя случайно не сохранилось? – спросил Дерек, все так же сексуально смущаясь.

Стайлз невозмутимо пожал плечами.

– Вроде бы сохранились, – ну, естественно, он сохранил их. Благодаря событиям прошлого года он довольно быстро понял, что предосторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

Взгляд Дерека посерьезнел.

– Но никаких коньков, – сурово сказал он, – никогда!

– Конечно нет, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Не имею ни малейшего желания повторять этот провал.

– И никакого печенья с ара…

– Да, да, никакого арахиса, – раздраженно махнул рукой Стайлз, надеясь, что выглядит хоть капельку соблазнительно. – Мы можем уже вернуться к поцелуям? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

Дерек улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к Стайлзу.

– Да, – горячо прошептал он, отчего у парня перехватило дыхание, – это, я думаю, безопасно.

 

_[1] - Теодор Роберт «Тед» Банди — американский серийный убийца, известный под прозвищем «нейлоновый убийца». Точное число его жертв неизвестно: оно колеблется в пределах от 26 до более чем 100, общее количество преступлений — 35._


End file.
